


First Comes Love

by MelodramaticSalad



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Baking, Derek Wears Glasses, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eternal Sterek, Everyone Is Alive, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Past Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2016, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticSalad/pseuds/MelodramaticSalad
Summary: Laura ropes Derek into taking his six year old daughter on a play date. She meets Stiles' son and the play date quickly changes everyone's lives for the better.Writer!Derek with Coffeeshop!Baker!Stiles kidfic for day two of Sterek Week 2016UPDATE: There's now a sequel and the link has been fixed!





	

Derek didn't have time to deal with any romance nonsense. Between his writing career and his daughter, his focus was limited.

"It's not a date. A romantic date anyways, it's a play date. His kid is Jesse's age and the sweetest boy. If you get bored, you can just go wander off or something." Laura had told him, crossing her arms over his chest. "You've been holed up in your study lately, so I think Jesse would be up for some time with you and a new friend too."

And that's how they ended up in front of a random house. Derek sighed and glanced at his phone, the GPS helpfully chiming in that they'd arrived at their destination.

"Daddy, look! They have Batman curtains!" Jesse shrieked in delight as she pointed at the living room windows.

Derek followed her gaze and chuckled before he got out of the car so he could help her out of her seat. "That's pretty cool. Remember, the kid is kind of shy so we'll see how it goes."

"I know. He likes comic stuff, so that means he's probably cool anyways. I can be friends with him." Derek smiled wider at his six-year-old's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you think so." He replied as he grabbed her Captain America backpack and shut the car door.

Jesse led the way the front door, bouncing up the porch steps before she knocked a random tune against the door.

"One second!" A man's voice called from inside. A few seconds later, the door opened and a boy looked up at Derek. The boy had a mop of brown hair, bright amber eyes, and freckles scattered on his light cheeks.

He looked between Jesse and Derek before looking back down the hall. "Dad, it's them!"

"So let them in." The guy called back.

The boy nodded and opened the door wider before waving at them. "Hi, I'm Andy." He said in a soft voice, tugging at his Spider-man shirt.

"Hi Andy, I'm Jesse." Jesse smiled at him before her eyes lit up as they entered the home. "You like Batman and Spider-Man?"

Andy's eyes widened in surprise before he nodded. "I love them."

"That's so cool, I love superheroes! Which one is your favorite? Mine's Captain America!"

"I think Spider-Man is my favorite."

Derek was happy to see the kids bonding already and glanced up when a new person strolled in. Attractive was the word he would instantly use for the young man. 

He almost looked too young to have a son Andy's age, but Derek figured he was just being judgmental. Almost everything about Andy was identical to his father, from his hair and eyes to some of the moles on his face.

The man grinned at Derek and offered a hand out to him. "Thanks for coming, I'm Stiles."

Derek nodded and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Derek."

Stiles nodded and smiled widely as he let go. "Sorry, I was just finishing making them some treats. Laura told me that Jesse has no allergies to anything, that's correct right?"

Derek nodded in confirmation. "That's correct."

Stiles grinned and gave two thumbs up before turning back around and going to the kitchen. He returned promptly with a serving platter, crouching down so he could show Jesse. "I made you guys some cool treats. I'd heard you liked superheroes, especially Cap."

Jesse gasped at the tray and bounced excitedly on her feet. The tray was covered with superhero themed treats. There were flawlessly decorated shield cookies, Batman cookies, and even ones of Iron Man's mask. "That's so cool! How did you make these?"

Stiles grinned at her response and watched her pick a few of them out. "I'm a baker, so I love making really cool stuff like this."

"You're a baker?" Derek asked out of curiosity.

Stiles nodded and smiled widely. "I run the Coffeeshop on fifth street. You might have actually tried my stuff before. Your sister is a regular and she constantly talks about bringing you my stuff."

Derek raised his eyebrows at that. Whenever deadlines were upon him, Laura did constantly bring him treats and coffee when she'd come to pick up Jesse. "Those were yours?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why? Did you like them? Because if you didn't, I can say someone else made them." Stiles joked, despite looking a little nervous.

Derek shook his head. "They were great, don't doubt yourself."

Stiles nodded and grinned, watching Jesse and Andy head to the living room so they could play. "While they hang out, do you want a coffee or something?"

"Coffee sounds nice." Derek replied with a small smile.

Stiles nodded and led the way back to the kitchen before he moved some stuff out of the way to clean the counters up a little. "Sorry about the mess, I get really into baking." He laughed, turning on his Keurig before looking to his spinning rack that held the small cups. "Uh, here I should probably let you pick a flavor."

Derek stepped closer and looked at the options before picking a dark roast. "Don't worry about it. Laura's much worse. The difference is that you can actually bake well."

Stiles grinned as he got the coffee started. "Aww, I'm glad to hear that. Obviously one perk of our kids' budding friendship is that you're going to get to enjoy all the baked goods at our play dates." He stood and offered the filled mug to Derek.

Derek accepted it and put a few tablespoons of sugar in it, along with some vanilla creamer. "I think I'm looking forward to that."

"You're gonna gain like twenty pounds in a week, probably." Stiles smirked.

Derek snorted and accidentally inhaled some of his coffee. He set the mug down and wiped his face, grimacing at the unpleasant heat of coffee in his nose. Stiles grabbed some paper towels and offered them to Derek.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I have the worst timing."

Derek shook his head and accepted the paper towels. "No, you're fine. It just caught me off guard."

Stiles nodded and changed the filters to a reusable one so he could make his caramel drizzle coffee in the machine. "That'll probably happen a decent amount too. I pretty much just say the first thing that pops in my head." He murmured, waiting for his mug to fill halfway before he added a lot of creamer.

"I might get used to it the more Andy and Jesse hang out." Derek shrugged. "I'm glad that they're getting along though. She could always use more friends."

Stiles nodded and leaned against the counter. "Sorry if this too intrusive, but is it just you two?"

Derek lowered his gaze and stared down at his coffee. "Yeah, it's just us." He replied.

He waited for Stiles to press the subject, to ask where Jesse's mother was. He waited for Stiles to ask what happened.

Stiles never did. Instead, he raised his mug to his lips and took a slow sip. "It's just us too."

\--------------

Andy and Jesse became inseparable after that day. They spent their recess at school together, they had sleep overs together, they even visited their grandparents together.

Derek was happy that she had found a friend that she liked so much, and he didn't mind their play dates every week. Once a week Derek would watch them at his place on Stiles' busiest day, and once a week Stiles would take them while Derek was working on his novel.

Derek had just finished up for the day and stretched his arms over his head as he tried to pop the soreness out of his back. A quick glance at his phone showed that it was about time to meet Stiles to pick up Jesse. He adjusted his thick rimmed glasses and unlocked his phone before he thumbed out a text.

_D: Hey, are you ready for me to pick up Jesse?_

The response was almost instant.

_S: Yeah, we're at the grocery store if you wanna meet? Do you wanna maybe have dinner together? The kids are really into it._

Derek bounced his leg in thought before nodding.

_D: Okay, sounds good. See you there in ten?_

_S: Be safe!_

Derek smiled and shook his head, pocketing his phone before heading to the front door. He grabbed his leather jacket off of the rack and left for the store.

When he arrived, he headed in and forwent grabbing a basket since Stiles most likely had one with him.

After a few minutes of searching, he found them in the deli, Jesse and Andy excitedly looking at the cakes while a woman talked to Stiles.

"They're so adorable, they almost look like twins. Are they cousins?" The woman asked, stepping closer to him and smiling widely. Derek couldn't help but think she had stereotypical soccer mom written all over her. "Your wife must really appreciate having a man that takes such care of the kids. The other moms talk about how sweet your little boy is. You're doing a great job."

"They're actually just best friends, and as for a wife, I'm single. It's just my son and I." Stiles replied, looking at the meats in the display case.

"Oh? That's even more incredible. It must be hard being a single dad. I bet it's hard to get a night off. Do you ever need help?" She asked, blatantly flirting with him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Stiles shrugged, not seeming to process her intentions. "Not really. My son comes first, so everything else comes easily."

"That's so noble. It's adorable to see him and his girlfriend having such a great time. I can tell you're an amazing father."

Derek didn't miss the distaste that appeared on Stiles' face. "Girlfriend? Susan, they're six."

"You know how it is though, all boys have lots of girlfriends when they're little. It's part of being a boy."

Stiles stared at her in disbelief before he seemed to mentally say 'no, fuck it, I'm not going to argue with this woman' and instead took a step back. "Right, anyways, we should be going. We have dinner to make."

"Okay, see you at the next PTA meeting I hope. Those cookies from last time were to die for. You'll have to teach me the recipe sometimes."

"Sorry, Susan, my lips are sealed." Stiles smiled politely before pushing the cart away. "Come on, kiddos, if you guys help me with the scavenger hunt, I'll get you each a treat."

Andy and Jesse both gasped before rushing over to Stiles. "What do we have to find?"

"In produce, we'll need carrots and broccoli. Do you think you can find those?"

"Of course!" Jesse exclaimed before she looked over and her eyes widened. "Hi Daddy!"

Stiles looked back at Derek and grinned as Jesse rushed over to her father and hugged his legs.

Derek smiled wider and hugged her in return. "Hey sweetheart. Were you being good for Stiles?"

"I've been amazing." She stated simply, grinning up at him.

"Is that so?" He asked, looking up to Stiles for confirmation.

Stiles grinned and gave him a thumb's up. "Although, we still do have a scavenger hunt to finish."

Jesse gasped and rushed away from her dad. "That's right! Come on, Andy! Let's go find what we need!"

"Yeah!" Andy beamed at her, rushing off so they could work together.

Derek smiled wider and headed over to Stiles. "A scavenger hunt?"

"Hey, it gets them excited to go grocery shopping when they can help out. Kids are more likely to eat their food too if they pick it out themselves."

Derek nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "That makes sense."

Stiles nodded and glanced at Derek before he had to do a double take. "Wait, you wear glasses?"

Derek raised his eyebrows, raising his hand to brush against the frames. Oh right, he'd left them on. "Sometimes, yeah."

Stiles stared at him for a moment before he gave a nod of approval. "They suit you."

"Thanks." Derek replied before glancing back towards the deli. "Also, did that woman seriously say our children were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"It was so hard not to say 'fuck off, Susan.'" Stiles snorted with a roll of his eyes. "And then her comment about how boys should be heartbreakers? Yeah, I'm not raising a fuck boy, but thank you."

Derek outright laughed at Stiles' comment, earning a grin from the other. "And this is why your son will be an amazing adult."

Stiles couldn't stop smiling at Derek's amusement. "Thanks. I mean, I have so many strong women in my life, it wouldn't be right if I didn't teach my son to respect them. I was a little problematic myself as a teenager, but I was stupid and learned from it."

Derek felt a fondness for Stiles and knew that he was doing an incredible job as a father. He looked over to where Jesse and Andy where picking out some broccoli and sighed softly as he watched them. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing everything right."

"I'm pretty sure you are. Your daughter is a strong young woman and I don't envy anyone that tries to mess with her. You don't try to limit her and tell her she can't do something because she's a girl, so that alone says enough. You're her hero."

Derek ducked his head and smiled wider in embarrassment. Stiles grinned and gave him a gentle nudge. "You're cute when you're flustered. But yeah, never doubt your parenting abilities. We are two awesome as fuck single dads."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Now let's go finish our little scavenger hunt and bake the hell out of some dinner!" Derek chuckled and followed Stiles to their children.

 

Once they finished shopping, they brought everything to Stiles' house so they could unload it together and prepare to start cooking.

"Oh, I actually have something for you." Stiles piped up once he got the pots and pans out.

Derek paused in cutting the potatoes and looked back at him. "Should I be worried?"

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes before heading to his letter rack and grabbing a key off of it before holding it out to Derek. "It's the key to the house. I figure you guys are over enough that you should have one. Especially if you have Andy and you need to get something from here. That way you don't have to go all the way to my work.

Derek raised his eyebrows a little before he nodded and took the key so he could attach it to his ring. "That's actually a pretty good idea, I'll make one for you too."

Stiles nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Perfect."

"Hey, Daddy!" Andy called, rushing into the kitchen and skidding to a stop with his socks.

"Yeah, Andy?" Stiles asked, looking down to his son.

"We can have a cooking dance party right?"

Derek smiled and shook his head. "I should probably get used to your dance parties."

It was a ritual of the Stilinski boys to play music and dance when they cooked together. Stiles said that music helped get the creative juices flowing and dancing just made everything a lot more fun.

"Yeah! Dance party!" Jesse exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Daddy, will you help me tie my hair in a bun? I can't get it to stay."

"Of course, Sweetheart." Derek replied, motioning for her to come over. Jesse gave him the hair tie and turned around so he could pull back her amber blonde hair and twist it into a mostly neat bun. Once it was secure, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her head. "There you go."

Stiles smiled as he watched them before he headed over to the small stereo he kept in the kitchen so he could plug in his phone. "Any requests first?"

"Cake!" Andy exclaimed, earning a nod of approval from Jesse.

"Yeah, the Cake one!"

Stiles gave them a thumbs up and put on DNCE's Cake By the Ocean before heading to the fridge. "Want a beer, Derek?"

"Sure." Derek replied, looking back down at the potatoes. When he looked up, Stiles was shutting the door with his hip and swaying them to the beat. Derek kept his gaze on him as Stiles softly sang along, bobbing his head side to side as he opened the beers and set them on the counter.

Stiles glanced up and grinned at Derek when he saw he was watching. "What? I live like I'm in a music video."

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles headed back over to the bowl of whipped cream he'd made for their dessert. He dipped a finger in and leaned back, poking his tongue out and licking it in time to the song's words; _"God damn, see you licking frosting off your own hands..."_

Derek quickly averted his gaze and cut the potatoes a little more forcefully. His thoughts took a complete turn for the worst and it was all because of how Stiles moved his hips and how sinfully he just licked that frosting. Derek's mind went to a few extra places that Stiles could definitely could lick and that was literally the exact opposite of what he should be thinking about. Especially with six year olds dancing around the room.

He was absolutely thankful when the song finally ended, hoping he could catch a break.

Unfortunately that thought went away when Stiles started singing along to Panic At the Disco's Girls/Girls/Boys. "I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend, sometimes...you're better off alone. But if you change your mind, you know where I am. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He looked over at Derek and winked, causing Derek to actually drop the knife onto the cutting board.

Derek played it off with a roll of his eyes and tried not to look so flustered. "You're so ridiculous with your theatrics."

Stiles laughed and raised a hand to his heart. "You wound me, gentle writer! I can't help but thrive for the dramatic, it's who I am as a human being!"

Derek scoffed in amusement and smiled wider, picking the knife back up. "You're crazy."

"Yeah, but that makes life more fun, right?" Stiles smirked at him.

"Yeah, you do make life more fun." Derek admitted before realizing the wording. Stiles' eyes widened a little before he smiled wider and looked back down at the whipped cream so he could finish preparing it and put it in the fridge for once the cake was finished and cooled.

 

After dinner, Derek and Stiles sat at kitchen table and talked while the kids watched a movie in the living. The plan was for Derek to spend the night with Jesse so the adults could drink a little while their kids had a slumber party. Neither had to work in the morning and it was a Saturday night, so it made it even easier.

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles asked, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on the table.

"Go ahead." Derek replied, watching Stiles curiously.

"You were married to Jesse's mom, right?"

Derek tensed and clenched his jaw in surprise. Stiles' eyes widened a little. "Oh, sorry, you don't have to answer, of course."

Derek swallowed hard and tried to relax. Stiles didn't know, would Stiles look at him differently? Would he pity them? "Yeah. I was. We met in college and hit it off really well. We got married and that's when things started to turn. Kate...She had these tendencies. She'd get manipulative, get abusive. When she got pregnant, she changed and was happier. I was happy. I thought everything would be better since we were having a family. And for a long time, it was." Derek didn't look at Stiles, drumming his fingers on the table. "When Jesse was about six months old, Kate set the house on fire with the baby and I inside."

Stiles' eyes widened in shock but he didn't say anything.

"We made it out and Jesse wasn't hurt, but I filed for divorce and won full custody of her. Kate's not allowed to see her, and I don't want her to anyways. Sometimes a part of me thinks I'm selfish for keeping Jesse's mother away from her since she never knew her." Derek didn't know why he admitted that last part to Stiles, but with Stiles, everything was easier.

Stiles reached his hand out to Derek and gently placed his hand on top of his. "It's not selfish, Derek. I understand the thought process of that, but I promise you that you're doing the right thing. You protect that little girl with everything you've got, and no one could ask more of you." He gave Derek a small smile and rubbed up and down the back of his hand. "You're amazing and you're one of the strongest guys I know. Like Wolverine strong."

Derek gave a small smile, happy to hear those words. With Stiles, he felt safe to talk about anything and not be judged. "I'm glad you think so. What about you? Were you ever married?"

Stiles shook his head. "Andy's mom and I never married. We were pretty good friends and ended up having a one night stand. She got pregnant but we decided to keep him. Towards the end, after a lot of discussing, she realized she wasn't ready to be a mother, but she didn't want an abortion. She considered adoption, but I decided to take him instead. I took full custody of him and we decided not to worry about child support. I didn't need the money anyways. She sees Andy every now and again and I send her pictures. She still doesn't want to be a mom and I don't hold it against her. Andy's happy and that's what matters."

Derek listened to Stiles speak and took a swig of his beer. "You know, you're pretty amazing yourself. Many guys would have been assholes about it."

Stiles shrugged and looked over at the living room with a fond look on his face. "I always wanted to be a dad, so I knew I wanted him. Parenthood isn't for everyone and that's okay. I'd rather he knows that he has a family that loves him than be caught between a warring one."

Derek turned his hand up so he could wrap his fingers around Stiles' hand and give it a squeeze. "You're strong too."

Stiles looked back at him and smiled wider. "Thanks. Let's talk about a happier subject, I feel bad for bringing this up."

Derek smiled wider and took a drink of his beer as Stiles did the same.

"Daddy! Daddy! We figured it out! You and Stiles should get married!" Derek choked on his beer at his daughter's words. Stiles actually spit his out everywhere.

"E-Excuse me?" Derek asked, clearing his throat.

"If you and Stiles get married, Andy and I can be siblings! And we can have sleep overs every night! So you two should get married!"

"Yeah, Dad! If you kiss Derek, you guys can be married and we can be an awesome family!" Andy exclaimed. Oh, the joys of child logic. Andy soon gasped and stared with wide eyes. "JESSE THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS, THEY'RE ALREADY GETTING MARRIED!"

Jesse zoned in on their hands and screamed at a pitch that only dogs should hear. "WE'RE GONNA BE BROTHER AND SISTER!" They both screamed in delight and took off running out of the room to celebrate.

Stiles started laughing, his face doing a very good impression of the shade of a tomato. Derek laughed too, lifting his hand to muffle how hard it was coming out.

 

The following Monday, Derek headed over to his parents' house to pick up Jesse after she had some quality time with her grandparents. He let himself into the house and pocketed his car keys.

"I'm here." He called, hearing the sounds of quick footsteps on the upper floor.

"One sec, Daddy! I'm playing a game with Aunt Cora and Jason!" He saw a flash of Jesse's wavy hair and briefly saw her poke her head out from the corner before she was gone again. "Love you Daddy!" She exclaimed before rushing back to play with her aunt and Laura's eight year old son.

Derek chuckled and shook his head, heading to the kitchen to see what his parents were doing.

He found them making dinner for their weekly family get together and let out a content sound at how good it smelled.

"Lasagna?" He asked, taking a seat at one of the counter's bar stools.

"Of course. We're making something special tonight." Derek's father replied.

Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Is tonight a special occasion?"

"Jesse told us about your marriage and how scandalous it was that you were holding hands." His father teased him.

Derek groaned and put his head in his hands. "She told you?"

"Of course. She gave Laura and us all of the details. She says she'll be the maid of honor and the priest will be dressed as Batman." Derek chuckled at his daughter's imagination.

"Of course Batman would officiate our marriage."

"I have to say though, if you and Stiles ever got together, your father and I would support it." His mother chimed in, smiling over at Derek. "There was a word Laura had mentioned, I think it was...We ship it?"

Derek groaned and dropped his hands on the table. "Damn it, Laura!" He shouted, only to hear the distant cackling of his elder sister in return.

 

After dinner, Derek sat on the couch with Laura while Jesse helped Cora and Jason with the dishes.

"So, it's nice to see that Jesse would approve of you dating again." Laura piped up, smiling wider at her little brother.

Derek rolled his eyes a little. "I'm not dating."

"You and Stiles are basically dating at this point." Laura pointed out. "You have keys to each other's houses, constantly have dinner together, and I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. For God's sake you even sleep at his place."

"In a spare bedroom." Derek pointed out. "Our relationship is pretty platonic."

Laura shot Derek an incredulous look. "You guys are literally always flirting with each other, I don't know how you can't see that."

Derek shrugged and tugged at a loose string on his sleeve. "We're not dating."

"Okay, but do you want to date?"

Derek didn't answer that time. Laura's expression softened and she moved to sit closer to him. "You're worried aren't you, about getting in another relationship?"

"I know he's not like her." Derek mumbled.

"But you're still afraid of getting hurt again." Laura finished for him. She sighed and hugged her brother, pressing a kiss to his head. "I've known Stiles for quite a while, and we know his family really well. He's a really good guy, and if he ever hurts you, just know I'll tear his throat out with my teeth or something."

Derek chuckled and pulled away to look at his sister. "With your teeth?"

Laura laughed, happy to see her brother's mood lifting. "Yeah, it would be like something out of a bad horror movie. I'll gnaw at him or something."

Derek smiled wider at that. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, but you love me. And I think you love him too."

Derek pursed his lips together and looked away from her.

 

A few days later, Derek let himself into Stiles' house again, hearing the sounds of the boys in the kitchen.

"What color should we make the icing for the cookies?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, pink!"

"Pink icing and heart cookies? It's almost Halloween, Andy." Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, but I like pink! I think Derek would like pink too!" Andy said innocently. "Pink is for everyone."

"That's right, pink is for everyone."

Derek took his jacket off and set it on the back of the couch as he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, we're here. Jesse's taking her shoes off at the door." Derek piped up as he entered. The countered were covered in Halloween themed cookies, and a batch of heart shaped ones they were decorating.

Stiles set down the knife and smiled at Derek. "Hey. We made you pink heart cookies, what do you think?"

Derek chuckled as he headed over to get a good look at them. "They look nice. You made a good choice, Andy."

Andy beamed proudly at Derek and nodded before climbing off the chair. "I'm gonna go say hi to Jesse!" He announced before rushing off.

Derek felt his nerves spike up when they were alone, watching as Stiles went back to working on icing the cookies.

"How was everything?" Stiles asked, making sure each one was perfect before he'd move on to the next.

"My book's getting published in a few weeks. They loved the manuscript."

Stiles grinned over at him. "That's amazing. I'm totally buying a copy when it hits the shelves. This one's about a werewolf guy reluctantly falling in love with a human guy, right?"

"More or less. It's already going to become a series." He replied. Derek hadn't realized it at first, but the more he had written of the story, the more he realized the similarities the characters had to him and Stiles. It was funny, perhaps life really did imitate art...Although it was vice versa in this case.

"Congrats! I know you'll do great with it. And if you ever get stressed, I'm here for you."

Derek nodded and balled his hands into loose fists. "About that, is it okay if we talk about something?"

"What's on your mind?" Stiles asked, getting another spoonful of icing so he could put it on a cookie.

Derek found himself at a loss for words. He had just written thousands upon thousands over the course of a few months, he always had words running through his mind, but now his mind was a blank. He didn't know how he wanted to get it out, how he wanted to come across. He didn't know what to say.

Stiles didn't push him to speak and waited patiently. Derek found himself more sure that he wanted to do this, and instead of speaking, he walked over to Stiles and cupped his face. He stared into Stiles' bright eyes for a brief moment and pressed his mouth to Stiles'. Stiles dropped the knife against the counter top and slid his arms around Derek's waist.

Derek deepened the kiss and pressed him closer. Laura was right, he really was happy. Stiles was kissing him back, Stiles wanted this too. Stiles wanted him.

When he finally pulled away, Stiles chuckled and pressed a brief chaste kiss to his mouth. "Pretty incredible talk." He whispered.

Derek shook his head and kissed him again.

"THEY'RE KISSING!" Andy suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, surprising the both of them.

Jesse rushed in and gasped. "THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" The two looked to each other before they screamed.

"WE'RE GONNA BE A FAMILY!" They screamed in unison as they ran out of the room. Derek could hear their shrieks of excitement about what their house would look like and how the wedding would be.

Derek and Stiles started to laugh, Stiles dropping his head on Derek's shoulder. "I fucking love our kids."

Derek smiled wider and tilted Stiles' chin up so he could look in his eyes again. "Well, if we're going to be getting married apparently, is it okay if I date you first? Will you go on a date with me, Stiles Stilinski?"

Stiles laughed at the 'proposal' and nodded. "I will." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it! Maybe we'll see more adventures with Jesse and Andy in the future!
> 
> Accompanying graphic is [HERE!](http://melodramaticsalad.tumblr.com/post/152318167733)
> 
> There is now officially a sequel! [Here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8814289)


End file.
